The Decisive Battle
|gold = 5000 5000 7000 |exp = 2000 2000 3000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Army Sub Bosses: Eirenus and Black Knight Boss: Black King & 3 Armoured Soldiers }} Part 1/2 Black King [ You struggle in vain. ] Pirika [ You won't be saying that for long. ] Black King [ I can already see how this ends. The answer is in here! ] Pirika [ The chronicle opened? ] Phoena [ That chronicle is father's... ] Black King [ Bring it! ] -- The Dark Chronicle's aura grows stronger, creating a vortex -- Phoena [ What is this...?! ] -- Phoena got caught in the vortex and was pulled into the chronicle -- Pirika [ We're being sucked into the chronicle! ] -- The vortex expanded, pulling in everyone in the room -- ---- Superintendent [ At this rate, the world will... ] [ (I told you. I will lend you my power. Thus, you can...) ] Superintendent [ But... ] [ (Do you not wish to protect the world with your loved ones?) ] Superintendent [ But I cannot disrupt the world... ] [ (It will not be disrupted. The destruction will simply be delayed.) ] [ (The path to destruction will change, but not the end. Don't you agree?) ] Superintendent [ ... ] [ (Do you wish to see your beloved daughter turn into one of those monsters?) ] Superintendent [ Well... ] [ (You just have to manipulate the chronicle a bit.) ] [ (It's such a waste to only watch over such a powerful item.) ] Superintendent [ Uh, yeah... ] [ (Yes, that is the way.) ] [ Father... ] Superintendent [ Is that you, Phoena? ] Phoena [ Father, is something wrong? The light isn't even on. ] Superintendent [ No, I was just thinking about something. ] Phoena [ You've been here for quite some time... You must be tired. ] Superintendent [ No, I am fine. Is there something you need? ] Phoena [ Yes. Dinner is ready. I helped prepare it! ] < Superintendent [ I see. I can't wait to try it. ] Phoena [ Heehee, please come soon. ] Superintendent [ Sure. I'll be right there. Please go on ahead. ] Phoena [ Okay! ] -- Phoena leaves the room -- Superintendent [ Let us work together. I do not wish for the world to be destroyed yet. ] [ (Heh... Wise decision.) ] Superintendent [ What do I have to do? ] [ (Well, first you...) ] ---- Phoena [ All this was for me...? ] Black King [ Yes. For your sake, this man took me in. ] Black King [ Phoena, you are the one who brought about destruction. ] Pirika [ You're wrong! You are the one who used and abused Phoena's feelings! ] Phoena [ I don't understand. ] Black King [ You still don't get it. Or perhaps you don't want to admit it. ] Phoena [ The world will be destroyed if the blackening is left alone. ] Phoena [ It does not need a leader like you. And yet, why, Father... ] Black King [ The speck of light amidst a world of darkness. ] Black King [ The one thing that defies the will of the world. My purpose is to get rid of it. ] Black King [ The one who holds the chronicle must destroy with the chronicle. ] Phoena [ Did you use my father's strength to get to us? ] Black King [ You who defy the fate of destruction, the end draws near. ] Black King [ I have manifested to defeat the likes of you. ] Black King [ In the world's cycle of rebirth, you folks interfered each time. ] Phoena [ The cycle of rebirth...? ] Black King [ I will not allow you to get in the way. Let the world's will be done. ] Black King [ No matter how many times you get in the way, millions of worlds have been reborn! ] Pirika [ ...! ] Black King [ You cannot change fate! The world will be destroyed. That is the natural order. ] Black King [ It is meaningless to resist. Accept it. The world will be destroyed. ] Pirika [ It was meaningless for us to come... ] Phoena [ No. It is not meaningless. The world will not be destroyed. ] Black King [ The end will not change. I will not all it to be changed. ] Phoena [ No. It will and can change, because... ] Phoena [ Wait. We have a chance. That's why you are trying to stop us. ] Pirika [ --! ] Phoena [ The future can change by our will. ] Black King [ ... ] Phoena [ We will put an end to this cycle. The world will not be reborn. ] Pirika [ I see. That makes sense. So long as we, the Volunteer Army, wins... ] Phoena [ This battle, repeated over millions of years, will end here today! ] Black King [ Enough of your nonsense. Look at those tainted with the blackening! ] -- The Black King waves his hand and through the darkness, two beings emerged -- Black Knight [ ... ] Eirenus [ ... ] Pirika [ Why are they here?! ] Phoena [ Calm down. They are fakes reproduced by the power of the chronicle. ] Black King [ Their strength is the real deal. ] Black Knight [ ... ] Eirenus [ ... ] Pirika [ It doesn't matter. We've defeated them before. ] Black King [ The result will always be the same. Taint yourself in darkness along with the world. ] Part 2/2 Black King [ Hmph. So you were able to remove them. ] Phoena [ We defeated all those guarding you. ] Pirika [ Prepare yourself! We will defeat you and secure of our future! ] Black King [ There is nothing for you to secure! ] Phoena [ We will! It will be different this time! ] Black King [ No, that's impossible. It has been over since the moment you stepped in here. ] Phoena [ Oh no! ] -- The ground started to shake violently -- Pirika [ W-What is that? An earthquake? ] Black King [ Farewell. My chronicle... ] Black King [ Be tainted in the dark with the Chain Chronicle. Start the world anew. ] -- A dark fog surrounds the Black King and he disappeared. -- Pirika [ He vanished? ] Phoena [ He got us. ] Pirika [ What's going on? ] Phoena [ The chronicle... He “closed” the book. ] Pirika [ Then we...?! ] Phoena [ The chronicle my father holds cannot be written in anymore. ] Phoena [ The future of this book will soon disappear. And then, we'll... ] Pirika [ What should we do? ] Phoena [ If we could only open the exit... ] Pirika [ Is there a way to do that? ] Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ No... After getting this far... ] Pirika [ Phoena...! ] Phoena [ I don't want to give up. The moments I've spent with everyone... ] Phoena [ The days I've spent with Hero... ] Phoena [ I don't want them to end here. ] Phoena [ I want to keep going. Together with Hero! ] Pirika [ Phoena, light is coming from within you...?! ] Phoena [ No chronicle can stop the power of the Chain Chronicle... ] Phoena [ Wait, I hold the Chain Chronicle of "this world..." ] Phoena [ If we awaken and use the Chain Chronicle... ] Pirika [ Have you gotten rid of all doubt? ] Phoena [ If the chronicle has records of the past and present... ] Phoena [ My chronicle! I command you to record the future! Our world's future! ] -- The Chronicle radiates a bright light -- ---- Black King [ History will come to an end... ] [ No, time will continue to flow. ] -- Light filled the room and with it, Phoena, Pirika and Hero appeared -- Black King [ Have you still not given up? ] Phoena [ I won't give up on my will. ] Black King [ I will end this battle of the ages. You will not get your future! ] Phoena [ The only thing that will end is you, Black King! ] Black King [ Very well. Let this battle determine our fates. ]